runescapefandomcom_da-20200215-history
RuneScape Wiki:Images and media policy
To upload an image to the wiki, see the . The images and media policy describes preferred image source, content, and usage in articles and other pages. It applies to all images equally, regardless of uploader, format, and subject. Images All images should meet this criteria before being uploaded and used on the wiki. * Images must be created by the wiki community, not by other fansites or the Game guide. :Most websites ask that the images featured there not be used elsewhere, and it is the wiki's policy to honour that request. * All images must be taken in HD graphics. :Existing images which are not in HD graphics mode should be tagged with the template unless they are a historical image. * The preferred image format is .PNG. :.PNG is the preferred format because it is has no compression artefacts and it supports transparency. Images not in .PNG format should be tagged with or . * All images showing items, objects, scenery or NPCs must have transparency. :This means that the image's background should be deleted and replaced with transparent pixels. Existing images without transparency should be tagged with the tag. * All inventory images must not contain shadows. :The shadow should be deleted and replaced with transparent pixels. * Player names should be removed from images. :The chatbox must be cropped away if it is not relevant to the image. If it must stay, Jagex moderator names can appear as they may be relevant; however, player names are never relevant and should be removed in a way that does not distract from the image or replaced with a Player spoof name. * The primary subject of the image should be the only thing visible. :When taking a screenshot of an object, only the object must be shown. Do not include the character or any other unnecessary details in the image, as this can be a distraction from the subject of the image. Existing images showing more than necessary should be tagged with the template. * If a character must appear in the image, they should wear as little armour as possible. :Wearing elaborate outfits distracts the viewer from the actual subject. The character appearing should be wearing nothing at all unless they are showcasing a piece of equipment. * If the subject is a piece of equipment, that item should be the only thing worn. :A screenshot of a piece of equipment is not very useful if there is other equipment covering it. For this reason, the character should wear only the equipment the screenshot is intended to show. Exceptions include armour sets. A screenshot of a player wearing a full armour set (and nothing else!) can function as a screenshot for each of the individual components as well. * Image descriptions should be included on the image page. :Image descriptions should be kept short and to-the-point. Please do not give yourself credit in the image description, nor identify the RuneScape accounts in the screenshot. Credit is given to you as the uploader of the image in the image history, and the names of the RuneScape accounts involved are irrelevant. * All images hosted on the wiki must be used in the main article namespace at least once. :Project-related images, such as the sysop crown, are an exception. No personal-use images are allowed to be uploaded, whether it be for use on a talk page or a signature. You cannot justify a personal image by adding it to the pages of items that appear in your image! If you want a personal image to appear on the wiki, you must use either ImageShack, or PhotoBucket, since they are currently the only such websites supported by the wiki. * Images taken in RuneScape Classic or before a significant appearance update should be kept. :New screenshots will replace the old at the top of the page and other places of prominence; however, the old images should be kept in the articles, but moved to the Trivia or History section and tagged as a historical image with this tag: . Historical images are allowed to be in Standard Detail since the image cannot ever be recaptured in HD. * Fan-art that has been displayed on the RuneScape website is acceptable. :Other types of fan-art such as personal fan-art and fan-art created by another author is not acceptable on the wiki and is subject to deletion. * The maximum allowed image file size for images uploaded to the wiki is 2 megabytes (2Mb). Animations All animated gif images must meet this criteria before they can be uploaded or used on the wiki. * Animations must follow the guidelines for normal images seen above. :The exceptions are the transparency rule and the .PNG rules, as they are not applicable for animations. * Animations are only fully justified for: ** Emotes ** Magic spells ** Special attacks ** Enchanted bolt effects ** Unique and interesting item animations ** Unique and interesting NPC animations * Make sure that the animation is long enough. :Make animations long enough to capture the entirety of the subject. Also include about a second of buffer at the end before the animation loops to prevent hectic looking animations. * Ensure that the animation only records what is necessary. :Be sure to trim excess footage from the beginning and end. * If the animation requires the player to be in combat, use a player or a monster with low HP. :If using a player, make sure they have Auto retaliate set to Off, and if using a monster, ensure it is killed in one hit so its retaliation does not interfere with the animation. :The preferred monster for combat-animations are Skraelings. They have one hitpoint, and can be found in Etceteria castle. * All articles are limited to two animations maximum. :If more than the animation is necessary to illustrate the subject, all other images should be still screenshots. * Animated PNG (APNG) files should not be used. :APNGs are currently supported by few browsers, so due to browser compatibility concerns, do not use any. * Animations must have a maximum filesize of 500 kilobytes (500kb) or less. Flash Video * Streaming videos (e.g., YouTube embeddings) should not be used in articles. :If a video adds significantly to article, link to it instead of embedding it. Embedding videos may be permitted in extreme cases, providing that there is consensus to do so. They are allowed without limitation on user pages however. ---- Any disputes about any media meeting the criteria above should be discussed on its talk page and tagged with the relevant templates. Images and media policy